


Mercy

by duh_i_read (duh_i_write)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Buffy Wishverse, Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelus never did care for mercy, and Drusilla always was a daddy's girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

Darla told them to stay away, that Daddy was sick, very sick and that her and Jena would help make him better, but Drusilla didn't trust the Gypsy vampire, not at all. Her Spike, who never did as he was told, kept away from part of the lair, preferring to gobble up the willow tree and her pet when they tasted of Angel's flesh. The Master only laughed when he plucked the thoughts of Angelus from her mind while she suckled from his wrist, pulling strength from his veins.

As she grew strong, drinking from the fountain of their line, the less she could ignore him. They couldn't hear his cries, the way he shook the bars of his prison with his rage even when he lay crumbled in the corner of the cage, singed and bloody. His pain sang to her.

One day she tiptoed down, mouse quiet as the rest slept.

He stirred as she left a gift, three rats wrapped in newsprint amidst the spent matches.

“Drusilla.” Before, she herd his voice horse from screaming at Darla's hand, but never with a quiver of desperation, grating her ears like a missed note.

“Daddy,” she said, falling to her knees and crawling over him, pushing him on his back, running her tongue over the raw wound on his chest. He cried out, strangling her name. Never before had he feared her, not even when she held the whip or the cross in their little games.

“Please, Drusilla, please.” He needn't say more, she knew what he wanted.

“Shush-shush-shush,” she whispered in his ear. “To let you go would be very naughty and Granmummy would not be pleased. To turn you to dust would be a mercy.”

She licked a wide stripe, from the jagged wound on his neck to his hairline. “Daddy taught me never ever to show mercy.”

Drusilla savored the fear in his eyes and the beginning of a scream as she changed face and sunk her fangs into his flesh.


End file.
